


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven (for me)?

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, angel!Seb, demon!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Sebastian refused to let his resolve wear thin in the presence of this demon. He would not give in to a blue-eyed evil. He couldn’t.





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven (for me)?

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot created for a friend by request. Enjoy!
> 
> Please remember that comments are a fanfic-author's paycheck and kudos are tips.

As a rule, demons and angels didn’t exactly go mingling together. Naturally, they’d run into each other from time to time, particularly because demons were well-known for provoking their haloed counterparts. This instance was a bit different. It had been several decades since Watson’s soul reached its final breaking point from the corruption of Hell and he was growing bored. His “Saving Grace”- so to speak- was that damned angel, Sebastian. He was tough, but all-too-pure; he was sure to provide ages of entertainment for the demon just longing to corrupt that pretty soul and drag him down from the heavens.

Sebastian refused to let his resolve wear thin in the presence of this demon. He would not give in to a blue-eyed evil. He couldn’t. His life in the clouds among the golden streets was too good to give up. But the demon was skilled. He was a smooth-talker, no doubt due to that silver forked tongue. He knew exactly the things to say to make Sebastian second-guess himself and everything around him. There was no denying the gravity between them, trying desperately to force them together. 

Every time Sebastian was seen at the Fountain of Purity cleansing himself and whispering prayers that begged forgiveness, John swelled with pride. He knew why he was there. Angels only ever bathed in the fountain when they’d come dangerously close to sinning. Watson knew Sebastian’s poor, innocent mind must be full of the most sinful images and desires as often as he’d visit said fountain. He supposed he’d just have to try harder.

It seemed the only time he had true sanctuary anymore was his time bathing in the fountain, but Sebastian knew it couldn’t help forever. He could feel Watson’s laser-focused black eyes on him every time. He refused to stare back despite the longing deep in his core begging him to.  _ Damned devil. I will not fall for you. I will not give up my purity for you, creature!  _ The smirk the demon wore as he slunk back to the shadows made Sebastian think he could hear his thoughts now as well. He couldn’t do this much longer.

* * *

It was a clear night on Earth, the full moon shining brightly and illuminating the peaceful meadows below. One lone star zipped across the sky, blazing a trail behind itself. Or so it would have appeared to any mortal. Watson had been creeping through the alleyways of London, searching for poor souls to make a deal and collect when he saw the streak. A bright grin nearly split his face in two. That was no shooting star. It was finally time. He disappeared in a smoky cloud of sulfur, following the path of the illuminated object.

Poor Sebastian had nearly burnt up completely in his fall. He’d never experienced pain like that. He slowly picked himself up from the dirt, taking in his surroundings. He’d made quite the crater when he’d fallen and was now covered in mud, abrasions, and contusions. His halo was gone. His feathers singed and some missing from his perfect wings. He looked to the sky; Heaven now seemed so far away. He’d lost the battle. Full of disbelief and dismay, he dropped to his knees in the very crater his body had created, his head hung low. Tears stung his eyes, but he held his breath and refused to let them fall.

“Did it hurt?”

Scowling, Sebastian lifted his face to make eye contact with the very creature responsible for this tragedy. “Let me guess: when I fell from Heaven? Yes, it did. Immensely. You insensitive b--”

“I was going to say ‘when you fell for me’.” Watson extended his hand to help the fallen angel to his feet. “I didn’t realize it was actually going to hurt you. That’s not what I wanted.”

Sebastian accepted the hand and climbed back to his feet with a sigh. He may have fallen, but forgiveness was still in his nature. “It’s…okay. Well… no, it isn’t, but… I forgive you, devil, for your transgressions against me.” He cleared his throat. “And so… what now?”

“Call me John. Let’s start there. After that… who knows? Depravity, if I’m lucky,” the demon responded with a smirk.

To Sebastian’s surprise, he hadn’t released John’s hand yet. Maybe, now that he didn’t have to worry about impurity, he should just make the best of it. After all, he could have exactly what he wanted.


End file.
